After the Heartbreak
by iska-omori
Summary: Sequel to 'When I'm Gone Will You Remember Me' This sequel chronicles Rin and Sesshoamru's life through several character's POV's on how the couple will grow toghether and apart. SessxRin older.
1. Three Months Later Rin

Hello! Greetings and Aloha! To everyone who has stumbled upon this FanFic!

**WARNING: **To understand what's going on, please read "When I'm Gone Will You Rememeber Me?" by iska-omori (thats me.) This is a sequel!

Summary: Sequel to 'When I'm Gone Will You Remember Me' This sequel chronicles Rin and Sesshoamru's life through several character's POV's on how the couple will grow toghether and apart. SessxRin older.

* * *

**!IMPORTANT!: **This sequel will be written differently than the first story. I will be switching between character POV's and Thir Person Narration. Each chapter will be a single person or narration, and THEY WILL BE SHORTER. Therefore I will be posting several chapters per day.

* * *

_Rin POV~_

I slipped on a red robe from my closet and sat down upon my bed that I share with Sesshomaru. It had been three months since he admitted publicly that he loved me. Surprisingly there was no detest from the people.

I hold my flat tummy and sighed. I hope that this try will produced a baby. Sesshomaru and I have been trying since the night of his confession. Our luck was on the down side, for he had failed to impregnate me over eight time. I hope the ninth time will be the charm.

As I sit in silence I can hear birds chirping from the courtyard. His mother has decided that until I produce and heir, she is living with us. She is a terror, she hates me, she hate the idea of Sesshomaru and me getting married. Oh, yeah, the wedding is in another month.

His mother is horrible. She thinks I'm a failure and that something is wrong with me because I'm not pregnant yet. I think that Sesshomaru and I have just been missing the right time. Sesshomaru is very fertile because he is a demon and demon seed inside of a human is incredibly potent.

I don't know, but I'm worried that if I don't get pregnant soon, his mother will try to get rid of me for another bride.

* * *

Remember they are short, but several will be posted. No hate on this please. It's a new technique. Remember to comment! ~ Iska

Click me!

vvv


	2. Sesshomaru

Hello! Greetings and Aloha! To everyone who has stumbled upon this FanFic!

**WARNING: **To understand what's going on, please read "When I'm Gone Will You Rememeber Me?" by iska-omori (thats me.) This is a sequel!

Summary: Sequel to 'When I'm Gone Will You Remember Me' This sequel chronicles Rin and Sesshoamru's life through several character's POV's on how the couple will grow toghether and apart. SessxRin older.

* * *

**!IMPORTANT!: **This sequel will be written differently than the first story. I will be switching between character POV's and Thir Person Narration. Each chapter will be a single person or narration, and THEY WILL BE SHORTER. Therefore I will be posting several chapters per day.

* * *

_Sesshomaru POV~_

I worry about Rin. I fear she may not be able to get pregnant. We have tried eight times and each time I have placed my seed in her. Still there is no child. My mother grows impatient and I know she will attempt to take action soon.

"Sesshomaru." My mother calls angrily from her place at the dining table.

"Yes." I said dully looking into my glass of sake.

"If she doesn't get pregnant soon I will have to take action." Mother says curtly.

Take action? What could she possibly do that she knows I would not take action back against?

"We are trying mother."

My mother scoffs and stands up furiously. "She's a human. That's why she can't have your children, it wasn't meant to be." She walks from the dining hall in a tizzy. I know very well that it is not Rin fault because she is human. Her body produces eggs for fertilizing, we just have not caught the right moment.

I finish with my breakfast and walk to my bedroom. I find Rin in the hall. The morning sun shines in on her as she sits in her red robe. The stained glass shines down on her, she looks inhuman. She turns to me and I see her face is tear stained.

"Rin. What happened?"

She wipes her left eye and stands up from the window sill she was sitting on. "Nothing."

I know she is lying to me. I can smell my mothers scent on her. My mother said something to her and it made her upset. "My mother?" I ask.

Rin begins to cry again. I begin to realize the deep hatred I am developing for my mother. Nothing will ever be good enough for her, but I can't tell her so. I dare not to disobey her.

* * *

Chapters are set up like this:

Three Months Later Rin

Sesshomaru

Akane

Six months Later Asami

Rin

Akane.

and each month addition is including the past month addition so for exapmle. Three Months Later. Then Six Months Later. Is only really Three more months to the first to make six. Get it?

Remember they are short, but several will be posted. Remember to comment! ~ Iska

Click me!

vvv


End file.
